Searching for a Soul
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: TFA- Blitzwing is kidnapped by a group of evil scientists and turned into not one, but three humans. How will they escape, and better yet, how do they take care of the six little kids they rescued with them? R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a Blitzwing fic that I have no business writing! Eh, plot bunny again...Oh, and just so you know, the human science freaks here are not M.E.C.H. they're just mad scientists. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers animated. **

* * *

Blitzwing woke up only to discover he was tied down by heavy chains. Humans were walking cheerfully, glancing at him and continuing.

''How dare you tie me up like zhis?'' he growled.

''Because you fascinate me, Blitzwing'' he turned towards a feminine voice above him. On a bridge directly above his chest, a woman was standing with a smile. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and she seemed to be pondering.

''I want to see what would happen if we made you walk a mile in our shoes. And what BETTER way to start than with a three-faced freak!?'' she laughed. Blitzwing's hothead persona came on and growled at her. Her mouth dropped open in awe.

''See!? That's why we wanted YOU for the experiment. You should be _honored_ '' She said before smirking.

''Now you just relax, because this isn't going to hurt in the least. Its going to hurt in the most'' she said before skipping down the edge of the bridge and into a room watching him. The humans all backed away into similar rooms. He felt the bounds break loose just as he felt a prick in his neck. When he went to stand up, he screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Slowly, painfully, and he could see the energon and...Blood? What? He didn't have blood! His attention restored when it felt as if something was being ripped out of him, body and mind. The surroundings got bigger and bigger until they were his sized. No, he was their sized. He collapsed on the ground and passed out, followed by two other beings behind him.

* * *

Random woke up in control, only to realize the others weren't battling him for it. Actually, when he searched his head he only found memories of them. Looking around frantically, he realized he was in a cell, human sized cell. Looking at him self, he fell back against the bed he was supplied with. A guard was at the door, watching him.

''Hothead? Icy? HOTHEAD? ICY!?'' he screamed in a panic, now banging against the windows. Two other cells across the room looked towards him and started banging on the glass, all three trying to get loose. The guard pulled a lever and... they were electrocuted. They sat back down, but continued to stare at each other. Random curled back up and went to sleep, fear consuming him slowly.

* * *

Hothead had hand cuffs on and every time he missed a step the guard behind him would slap him with a short, leather whip. He now had six clean marks on his back, eating through the flimsy shirt they'd given him. Same with Icy and Random. How could this have happened? How could they have been overpowered by organics and turned into them!? He cringed as he heard yet another blow. Not against him, but he cursed when he heard Random cry out. Why Random, the _most_ innocent of the three? Why did they have to abuse him so much? He already had three extra strikes against him than the other brothers. Whenever he laughed, whenever he sang, whenever he _blinked_ they would slap him. He was now simply whimpering. They were going to a 'lunch room' which smelled like someone had taken the bowel movements from multiple different animals and soaked them in barbeque sauce. It was horrible. Some kind of glop was placed in front of them, but they refused to eat it. Random slid it away, which earned him another mark, this one across his shoulders. A group of young girls, no older than five, looked towards them and he almost started to tear up there. They had scars across their faces and backs worse than Random, they curled up close whenever someone walked by, and they didn't even speak, not even to whimper. It was a sad thought. He decided they would have to get out of there, somehow or another, and take the children with him. The children because seriously, not even the decepticons tortured children, at least not knowingly. He started thinking of plans to escape, and noticed vents in the ceiling. If someone could boost him in the vents, he could then pull them through...That would be the escape plan, but how would they get past all the guards? Easy, with brute force. He would put the plan into action tomorrow, because right now he just got slapped to get moving back towards his cell. He almost screamed in rage when he saw one of the girls get whipped, but she only bit her lip and let a single tear escape. Yes, tomorrow they would be free.

* * *

**Well, gloomy and pain filled! Yay~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm... This story has plenty of inspiration coming from somewhere. I wonder where they be coming from, the ideas? ah well, who cares?**

* * *

Icy was awake. What had waken him up? He heard a tapping against the wall. Barely audible, but he could here it. Getting close, he realized it was an old cybertronian 'Morse Code' as humans called it.

**.- . / -. . . -.. / - - / -. . - / - ..- - / - ..-. / ... . .-. .**

We need to get out of here. It was Hothead tapping his fingers against the wall. He did the same. To anyone else, the two of them leaning against the wall would look mighty silly. They'd never know that this was serious.

**... - .- ..-..**

How? he responded.

**.- . / -.-. - -. ...- .. -. -.-. . / - ... . / -. ..- .- .-. -.. / - - / - .-. . -. / - ..- .-. / -.-. . .-.. .-.. / - ... . -. / -.-. ... .- .-. -. . / ..-. - .-. .- .- .-. -.. / .- .. - ... / -... .-. ..- - . / ... - .-. . -. -. - ...**

Pausing to concentrate on that sentence, it translated 'We convince the guard to open our cell then charge forward with brute strength.'

**... - .- / -.. - / .- . / -. . - / - ... . - / - - / - .-. . -. / - ..- .-. / -.-. . .-.. .-.. ... ..-..**

How do we get them to open our cells?

**.-.. .. -.- . / - ... .. ...**

Like this. Icy was officially confused. Then Hothead was in front of his cell door and unlocked it.

''Believe it or not, Random gave me zhe idea. I pretended I had to use zhe bathroom'' he said as Icy slid out. Looking in front of Hothead's cell, he saw the guard slumped down, head in a position it probably shouldn't be. Then Hothead unlocked Random's cell. Random practically pounced on Hothead, hugging him.

''Ve've got to find zhose little kids'' he said, breaking loose from Random's grip. They crept around slowly until they found a vent. Then, they looked into individual rooms until they saw a small room with the girls in them, all battered and crying. Moving the vent hatch slowly, Icy held Random's feet as Random grinned, hanging upside down and surprising the children. The occupied guard was busy talking to another guard. The children used Random and partially Icy to climb into the vents. Then, Icy and Hothead pulled Random in as well. Random covered the tail of the line, that way if a child stumbled, he could easily help them. They came to a dead end, but they could see the exit through the vent draft they were above. It was occupied by three guards. One for each Blitzwing. They jumped down and attacked the guards, taking them down with ease. Then, they got ready for the children to jump out of the vents. They finally counted the children. Five girls and one boy. Six kids all together. Swiping the identity card off of one guard,the boy held it up to the alarm and deactivated, and then the door slid open easily. He grinned as they ran out of the building. Hothead looked back to see multiple guards storming out, shooting at them. It was by miracle that there was a giant hole big enough for them to fit through right there in the fence. Sliding under it, they all ran. Ran for wherever they could go. They were in a deep forest by now and had no hope of getting to Detroit by morning. They found a nice large stump to hide in and stayed there for the night. Hothead looked over at Random. He had almost all of the kids lying on top of his back, and he was lying on his belly, snoring. The only child missing was the boy, who was... Hothead felt something move against him and looked down. The boy had crawled close to him when he wasn't paying any attention and curled up against him. He growled a bit, but let it slide. These kids probably had no idea what it was like to have someone not yell at them. He fell asleep soon too.

* * *

Random woke up and felt the weight of multiple little people on top of him. turning his head as far as he could, he noted that he had three girls laying on his back, and one beside him. There was another girl lying haphazardly in Icy's lap, which made Random giggle. What really made him smile was Hothead and the small boy. What he wouldn't kill to have a camera with him. Slowly, the girl closest to Random's head began to wake up and stretched, which woke the other girl up. They all woke up and in turn so did the rest of the Blitzwings. Hothead pushed the boy away, but not roughly. The boy seemed to take no notice, because he walked over to the girl clinging to Icy as if when she let go she would disappear. He helped pry her off. Icy looked relieved.

''Do you six have names?'' Random asked. The children didn't answer, afraid they would get beat if they spoke. Icy noted this with a bit of anger.

''You don't have to hide your voices. Ve von't hurt you'' Random said, trying to get them to open up. The oldest girl spoke up first.

''M-my...My name is Nelly'' she barely whispered. It was enough to get the others to open up though.

''My name is Dedra'' a young African American girl said.

''Lilly'' a white haired girl said.

''Micheal'' the boy said.

''Fickle'' a brown haired girl said. That left the smallest and weakest child.

''They stole me from an orphanage when I was a baby. I don't have a name'' she said quietly. Dedra and Lilly hugged her.

''Vould you like a name?'' Random asked. She nodded happily.

''How about...Bluebell?'' he asked, spotting the bell-shaped flower from outside the stump. She seemed to consider it.

'' I like it. My name is now Bluebell'' she declared. As it turns out, Bluebell had been the one so frantically clinging to Icy.

''Ve need to find a way to get to Detroit and-''

''I remember where I came from. I slightly remember where we went. This isn't the state of Michigan. We're in Virginia'' Micheal said. Hothead's shoulders slumped. Now how were they supposed to get to Detroit? Walk? Yeah, he didn't think so.

''Vell zhen I guess ve'll have to make do vith Virginia'' Random said cheerfully, trying not to give the children a glum mood. Only Random seemed to try and keep on a happy face. Well, the children did.

''Come on, ve need to get far avay from here in case the bad people try and catch us again'' he said, picking up Fickle and putting her around his neck, that way she could cross her arms and lean against his head. Nelly held his hand and Dedra held his other hand. Then they started walking. Icy was about to until he felt something connect to his leg. Looking down, he was met with the big blue eyes of Bluebell. He sighed before picking her up. She hugged him happily. Icy looked back at Hothead, and noticed that Micheal was standing beside him, trying to mimic his stance and facial expression, which conveyed a mix of hatred and amusement. Micheal's face twisted and he fell on the ground laughing. Micheal stood up and grabbed Hothead's hand when he started walking. Hothead tried to pull his hand away, but Micheal seemed to have a grip of steel, so that failed. They walked through the woods for a good three hours and the children never once complained, which surprised the Blitzwings. Most children would be done complained and complained right now. Then they realized that the children were still afraid. Random spotted a creek up ahead and decided they were going to have a little fun. He got down in the water and sat down in it. The kids were hesitant, but the jumped in and began splashing him. Micheal smirked, which was actually quite adorable. He got behind Hothead and with a strong push he shoved the fiery personality directly into the water. He spluttered and cursed as he rubbed the water out of his eyes. Micheal was staring at him. Hothead smirked before sending a wave of a splash up onto Micheal. Micheal paused before jumping in and a splash war began. Bluebell and Icy steered clear of the water. Bluebell because she was afraid, Icy because he knew it would drop off chilly tonight. The children ( all seven if you counted Hothead and Random's childish behavior) climbed out of the water and shook themselves off similarly to an animal. Then they continued walking. They walked until they made it to an old, abandoned house. Looking around, they climbed up the steps and walked in. The floorboards creaked and made a racket, but were otherwise sturdy. They pulled some linen of the old beds upstairs and slept together on the floor. For now, this would be their temporary home.

* * *

**What's this? Hothead joined in childish play and did not try and kill anyone? We are all going to die! I have a fetish with bringing the bots to Virginia XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, been extremely long since I updated and for that I am sorry. So, here is a chapter just for you people!**_

* * *

Icy woke up to someone shaking him. He didn't even have to guess who.

"Icy, this place is haunted!" Bluebell said, climbing into his arms.

"No it isn't. It is simply an old house and the vind makes it seem haunted when it blows through the cracks and crevices." he explained. As if to prove a point, a gust of wind blew and a tree branch scratched against the window. Bluebell shivered involuntarily.

"Bluebell? Do you know vhy there vere children at that place?"

"Yeah. Have you ever heard of animal testing sites?"

"I've heard"

"well, they used humans. You've already seen just how insane they are, so it won't come as a surprise to you what they were doing. Um, did you hear about that nanobot experiment in Detroit that went horribly wrong?"

"yes. Isaac Sumdac used cockroaches to test them on"

"uh huh. Well, these guys said roaches were too mindless and unpredictable. They said that they needed something with actual mental capacity. So, they started creating nanobots and testing them on humans. There were more kids there than what we are now. Most of us died in the experiments" she explained sadly. Icy was speechless. Humans could be as bad as the decepticons when they wanted to.

"How many died?" He finally asked. She thought a moment before saying,

" thirteen total. Or maybe fourteen? I don't remember. I'm sorry" she said.

"It is okay. Try to go back to sleep. You need your rest"

"Okay. I'm glad you're not like those people" she said with a when before falling asleep in his arms. If she only knew.

Hothead woke up and noticed Michael was missing. Standing up, he glanced out of they window and saw an apple tree shaking rapidly. Walking out to the tree, he saw Micheal picking apples. One fell and clunked him in the head.

"Michael, vatch vhere those things fall!" He yelled, rubbing the top of his head

"hey, I can't control gravity. You were just unlucky enough to be in that ones path"

Hothead shook his head, snorting. This kid was a snarky little brat. After another five minutes of apples falling, three more hitting Hothead's head. Hothead threw an apple back up at Michael, who ducked and hissed like a cat. Hothead paused.

"Okay. I'm gonna leave you to...whatever you're doing" Hothead said as he walked back inside. Everyone else was awake by now, and Random was plowing through the house, Nelly riding piggyback. Bluebell clung to Icy and refused to be sat down, so he was left to tote the kid around. Fickle was off to the window, looking out and sighing ever so often. Dedra was trying to figure out how to get water running, Lilly was arguing with a plant -her and Random should get along well- and Michael came back in, tossing two apples to each person and saving two for himself. Instantly looks of wonder from the children filled the building, until Michael bit into one with a loud crunch. Then the other kids followed suite. Soon the entire house had large mice sounds. When they finished their apples, they decided to explore the house some more. That is until Lilly dropped to her knees and let out a shrill scream. Her hands flew to her ears, and blood started seeping from around her fingers as two metal antenna like prongs emerged and two metal butterfly wings ripped through the back of her shirt. One thing Blitzwing could recognize though, no matter what form, were the tightly and intricately woven patterns of nanobots. Her eyes unclenched and they were black, and larger than before, almost anime.

"What happened?" She asked , a slight buzz in her voice.

"Dude, you just turned into a _fairy_!" Nelly said.

XxXxXxXxX

_this seems a bit rushed, but I wanted to get a chapter out there_.


End file.
